Spring Green
by BathTime Poet
Summary: Greetings, this is my first Rotg story... first fanfiction Sophie having hearing of Jack and Jamie's plot decide to warn her Pooka friend. How will Bunnymund take care of these two trouble makers?
1. Chapter 1

This Is my first ROTG fic. yay?

"Bunny! Bunnybunnybunnybunnybunny!" I screamed running down the spring lit passage. "Bunny!" I called his name one last time before dramatically falling flat on my face in exhaustion. I had made it to the end and was lying face down at the edge of a large domed cavern. I heard rustling. Then the soft muffle of padded feet on the ever-green grass that makes up the

Warren floor.

"What do you want?" The rabbit looking creature asked, grumbling something about 50 shade of pink. I panted my reply in the dirt only to get an angry sigh from my friend in question.

"Sophie I can't hear you when your face fishing for worms like that."

Bunnymund lifted me by my, now grass stained shirt, and settled me on my feet. "Now calm down and tell me what happened."

"I was sitting in my room." I stated, brushing my blond frizzy hair out of my face. "And I heard a thump coming from Jamie's room. Usually I wouldn't care, but mom wasn't home, and I was bored. And well I snuck down the hal…"

"Hold up!" Bunny interrupted my rambling. "Just get to the point will ya?"

"I over heard Jack Frost and Jamie plotting against you." I explained quickly.

"What're they planning?" Bunny asked narrowing his green eyes angrily. Mind you The Easter Bunny never seems… not angry, but when you've known him as long as I have, you can tell when to beware.

"OK don't get mad! I'm just the messenger! But since its winter Jack figured you might be sleepy because he thinks you should be or Habornating something."

"Hibernating" He corrected me calmly. I was both relieved that he was no longer angry, and afraid her was no longer angry. Angry Bunnymund is frightening, calm Bunnymund is unsettling.

"Well I heard them say they were going to sneak in here tonight and…." I stalled.

"And what?" Bunny tapped his foot impatiently.

"And shave your fur off…"

There was a total three seconds of silence before…

"I can't believe that ignorant rat! I don't sleep all winter! How does he think I paint all those eggs in time? That scoundrel! Thinks he can come in here and destroy my work! Blah blah blah snow. Blah blah Jamie

. Blah blah Guardian of Pain in my Behind! Mutter curse

Sophie… Blah mumble blizzard blah Soph!… Sophie!"

I jumped "huh?"

"What time is Frost Bite and his sidekick gonna be here?"

"Uhh, around one. What are you going to do?"

"Were going to get back at them two dodo's, show them spring is the best season." I nodded in agreement. Spring is best!


	2. Ready, Set

I slipped through the Pooka shaped opening for the second time that night. After shimmying my dresser back over my own personal rabbit hole. Bunny made it for me years ago, thinking I may need it. It's probably how Jack and my brother were using get down to the Warren later on tonight. I can only hope they don't notice I'm gone. Hoisting my bag onto my back and make my way down to the Warren.

"About time you got here." Bunnymund scolded. He was setting up him self a nest by a lazy stream.

"Green?" I asked looking down at the shimmering liquid.

" Spring green. I'm getting' a little tired of blue and white."

"Agreed!"

"Where's your coat?" Bunnymund asked suspiciously while we walked through the trail once more.

I shouldered my pack indicating its contents.

"I still don't understand why U need it. If we have Jack's staff why do I need to worry?"

"Frost's powers don't come from his staff. The staff only helps him control his power. Without it who knows how he will react?"

What if he gets mad? I was about to ask but we've already come to the end of the trail. We were as far East as the Warren can get. Backed against the wall was my destination. "I can't even see it! That's so cool!" I exclaimed circling around the pit fall trap. "Are you sure its safe?"

"Sure it is. I've used the softest grass I could find. It will be like landing on pillows… What time is it now?"

I looked down at my watch "12:36"

"We should be getting back the. Get your coat out and stash the rest up in that tree."

I did as told then checked my markers on the way back towards the Easter paint stream.

Crouching in a bush I felt sweat drip down my exhausted limbs. The leaves rustled as I shifted my 's ears twitched and he sighed at my involuntary noise. I couldn't help it; the angle I was in was extremely comfortable!

I heaved my own sigh, wondering if Jamie had noticed I was gone and called the whole prank off. Just as I was going to voice this to The Pooka… but his ears twitched then laid flat against his skull.

I froze. My heart pounding in my ears made it difficult to hear anything for a while. Closing my eyes I strained to hear any sound. And there it was the soft pad and chuckle of teenage boys on a mission.


	3. Wait for the signal

"There he is" Jack called and I felt a cool breeze as he past my look out point in the bush. "Shh. You'll wake him." Jamie whispered playfully shoving his floating "brother", as they call each other. They slowly creeped up to the rabbit. Now it was my turn. I slowly lifted my self off the ground, any sound I made would be drowned out by their excitement, but I was careful none the less. My

boots made soft ruffling noises in the grass. I kept my arms out to my side, not only for balance on my tiptoes, but also to prevent my coat from announcing my

presence. I need to get right up behind Jack as fast as I can for our plan to work. I then must wait for Bunny's signal, that way we can catch them off guard. "I can't believe he's actually sleeping." Jamie commented. "What did I tell you? I know everything. Over 300 years of wisdom under this belt." Jack boasted gesturing to his unbelted pants. Jamie rolled his eyes "What ever you say short stuff." Within the last year Jamie went through a growth spurt making him less then an inch taller then his

idol. Now within arms length of my white haired target I took calm, deep breath. Seconds ticked by as the duo struggled to suppress their nervous giggles. "Ok, let's get this over with." Jamie said lying his bag on the ground and digging an electric razor from it. The buzz made from the razor sent Bunny's huge ears flying back towards the sound. That's the signal! My mind screamed, but my body was slow to react. I leapt towards Jack Frost an inhuman war cry ripping its self from my lungs. Both boys jumped shrieking with surprise, as they were caught off guard by a rising Pooka and screaming child. Jamie stumbled back, tripping over his bag to

land on his butt. Jack, on the other hand, struggled through his confusion to leap into the air, but not before was able to latch onto his staff. As expected his own

grip tightened. Energy pulsed through the knotted wood that instantly numbed my hands. I was thankful for Bunnymund's insistence that I wear my gloves,

without them I would surly be suffering frostbite. My momentum carried me on past Jack, his icy hold on the staff causing him to crash to the ground along side me. Bunny after just getting up, flopped back down onto the winded boy, pinning him to the ground. "Get off me Cotton Ball!" Jack complained, loosening his grip, trying to rid himself of Bunnymund's weight. "You don't prank a Pooka mate!" He replied. I took my opportunity to roll out of the way, staff securely under me. Springing forward I scrambled to get onto my feet but I was blown to the side by a

furious wind. Snow and sleet came from all directions as, in his captured state, Jack lost control of his powers.


	4. 123!

"Sophie!" Jamie called me angrily, already on his feet. He teetered towards me in the sudden blizzard. I scrambled to my feet and started towards my predetermined trail.

Jamie might be faster then me, stronger then my, and more accustom to snow then me… but I've got a coat, a head start, and a destination. Besides I know the Warren like the back of my hand.

Stumbling, snow blinded through the huge cavern I kept my eyes ahead of me and two hands on Jack's staff. Not being able to see is strange for me, the Warren is always lit with a strange false sunlight, I have to struggle to see my tree markers.

"Sophie get back here before I tell mom!" I'm not stupid, I know he can't tell mom about the Guardians. I continue on finding my first pink painted tree mark. I turn away, hoping Jamie won't notice it and get suspicious.

"Sophie I swear if you don't give Jack his staff back he will hate you!" I almost stop at this. I don't want Jack to hate me, it's just a prank. He plays pranks all the time!… But it's too late. I've come to the end of the trail.

Snow covers the ground, which just aided in camouflage Bunny's trap. Now with my back against the wall I watched as my own brother approaches, shivering through the snow. His eyes were starring daggers.

"Sophie you little brat! What have I told you about listening too me and Jack through my door. I know this is all your fault!"

"You were going to shave Bunnymund! How couldn't I warn him?!"

1… Jamie took a step.

"It was just a little prank. Now look what it turned into!"

Jamie took another step… 2

He pointed a finger at me "I thought Jack was your frin…" 3.

Jamie tumbled out of sight and into the grass filled hole. I leaned over and looked down at the pile of teenager and snow.

"Sophie I swear you'll be lucky to wake up with hair tomorrow!" Jamie threatened as I tossed down the bag I hid earlier. Its only content was an old coat and gloves of his I found in the attic.

"Sorry bro." I chuckled "but bunnies before brothers."


	5. Sheer Cold

Dear:

stickysillyputty- Sophie is about 10 or 11.

* * *

Leaving my cursing brother behind I made my slow way back towards the two battling immortals.  
Emerging through the storm was, Bunny s face, fur whipped in a windy frenzy. Jack was pinned under the sitting Pooka, screaming bloody murder at his captor. Sophie! Jack called seeing my trudging through his blizzard. Sophie help! Get me my staff. Please! His voice was carried my way by a forceful gale.  
Sorry Jack but you threaten Bunny and you threaten me! The wind blew around my hands trying to pry the wood staff from my grasp. Maybe I should have left the staff back in the trees? Sophie go get the pick. Bunny interrupted my wondering.  
I turned, only to have been blown back to the ground by a panicked gale. The staff fell to the ground and was quickly swept towards its master. Instinctively I pounced, landing painfully with the crook digging deep into my ribs.  
Calm down there snowflake. We ain t gonna hurt ya! Bunny said trying to calm the teen.  
I limped towards the bush I had been hiding in not 10 minutes earlier, and pulled out the pick hidden between the pale branches. Bunnymund had borrowed it from North a couple seasons ago. Try as I might I can t remember why. I replaced it with Jack s staff, making sure it wouldn t blow away.  
No! What are you going to go with me? Jack cried kicking his bare feet through the snow. Bunny I swear I will never seek into your Warren again! Please just let me off with a warning. You will never see me here again, in fact if you don t want to I can make it so you ll never see me at all. Ever! Sorry Jack your last warning was the last warning. Now it s time to pay the price mate. Bunny lifted most of his weight off the boy, but kept a firm foot on his back. The snow was now up to my knees and the sheer cold of the blizzard had turned the green stream so solid ice. My hair blew into my face, obscuring my vision and making it near impossible to find the bank. My foot caught a hidden root and I went tumbling onto the shining green ice, jarring my sore rib in the process. Maybe this isn t such a good idea. The thought passed through my head as I brought the sharp point down into the ice. It stuck with a crack. Bunnymund would have an easier time with this, but my coat in no match to Jack s frigid temperature. Bunny s lucky to have such thick fur. Lifting the tool up for the third time I saw a softball sized cotton tail coming at me through the snow. Let me go stupid kangaroo! It s no wonder North says Christmas is better the Easter! I swear I ll get Tooth to rip out both your incisors! Jack was past pleading, now he was saying to postpone his fate as Bunnymund dragged him towards me. One of Jack s arms were pinned behind his back, the other was trying to claw at the Pooka s huge ears. Bunny, on the other hand, had one arm wrapped around Jack s chest dragging him backwards down the bank.


	6. The fear

Bunny dragged the reluctant boy onto the ice. Sucuring him once again with his foot.

"Hurry up there Kid before it freezes over again." with 3 more swings the ice gave way to a tiny opening. Then with a couple kicks to the sides the hole opened wide enough for us to work with.

"I think it's good" I coughed out.

"Alright. Stand back!"

"No wait what are you doing? Trying to drown me!" Jack shrieked, his voice cracking with the effort. The wind howled. Looking at Jack I don't think I've ever seen him this scared before.

"Relax snowball we ain't gonna drown you" Bunny cooed pulling a kicking Jack Frost with him.

Flipping his capture onto his back Bunny beat back Jack's flailing fists and pushed his head towards the water.

A hurricane force wind blew Bunny off the flailing screaming Jack. Shakily the wet boy climbed to his feet, green dye dripping onto the white snow.

He looked over at me, furry pouring from his eyes "Where's my staff?" he didn't shout, but I felt like he did.

I couldn't speak, It was a joke, I didn't think he'd be so mad. Jack plays jokes all the time...

Wiping my reddened nose I pointed towered the bush, barely visible in the blizzard.

Jack stomped towered it bending down he dug through the snow and lifted up his wooden staff automatically the wind started to die down as he gained some control over the weather.

"No need to go stomping around like that ice princess" Bunnymund scorned "We weren't gonna hurt you. Just dye your hair like an Easter egg!"

"You think that was funny!" Jack rose on a seething wind "You could have killed me! I could have slipped under the ice and drowned!" He roared.

"But you didn't mate, did ya?" Bunny countered.

"You never know what could happen Bunnymund" Jack replied wiping at his eyes.

"Hey mate, are ya crying?" Bunny asked teasing the young Guardian.

"No! You got your stupid dye in my eyes" Jack shouted, turning to leave the white Warren.

"I didn't even get your face!" Bunny called after him.

"Do you think we went too far?" I said, finding my voice with Jack gone.

"Naw, that brat deserved it."

"I guess..." I mumbled watching the last flakes fall from the sunlit ceiling. "Look! What's wrong with those snowflakes?!" Bunnymund look up at a few flakes lazily drifting down onto his fur.

"Are they? There green!"

"Spring green." I corrected him.

"You don't think?... That jacks hair..."

"Is connected to the snow?"

"It sure seems that way." Bunny chuckled, but I laughed. This was the funniest thing I heard all week, just by changing his hair color Jack Frost could change the color of snow! My laugh was contagious because soon after we were both on the wet ground having a fit.

"Ok ankle bitter it's time to get you home."

A thought came to me. "But what about Jamie?"

"Oops I almost forgot about him. Huh he's probably madder then a dingo at ya hey?"

"Yeah probably angrier then a dingo at a dog race hey?" I mimicked.

"Ok how about you get to bed and I'll get him out after ya got a good head start?"

"Sounds good!" I yawned. I'll see ya soon. If you see Jack tell him I'm sorry, it was a joke."

"Aw he knows that, he was just spooked is all. But yeah I tell him. G'night Sophie."


	7. Back at home

I made my way through the snow-less tunnel back to my room. The dresser was no longer covering my rabbit hole and I guessed that Jack didn't bother to put it back when he, literally, stormed out. Discarding my coat and throwing on the same cloud pajamas I wore last night, I checked the time. _3:24._

Well I could have sworn I was down there longer. I think some kind of magic makes time go slower at the Warren. Maybe I could ask Bunny next time I see him? But for now...

I stare dumbfounded at the bright green pile of snow melting on my bed. Great Jack how am I going to explain this one to mom?!

Yanking a pillow and blanket from my closet I made my way to the couch. As I lie there I can hear the wind howling outside, but I reframe from looking.

"Wakey wakey my little bunny!" my moms voice rang through my unconscious mind tearing me from sleep.

I guess when I was little I would tell her about my "imaginary" friend the Easter bunny, she thinks I like the nickname.

"It's already noon get up Sophie."

Sitting up I instantly felt dizzy and stuck my head between my knees.

"What's wrong bunny?"

"I don't feel good mom."

Placing her hand against my forehead my mother checked my temperature.

" Ohh man Soph your ruining a fever. Lie back down, I'm going to go wash your sheets."

Oh no..." yeah mom about that... You see I... Well I..."

"It's ok honey. I know you didn't mean it, just make sure you don't drink anything past 8 tonight." my mother cooed brushing my hair from my face.

Great she thinks I wet the bed! Jack's lucky he's upset with me already, or else I would give him reason too.

"Awww poor Soph not feeling good." Jamie mocked from the stairwell.

"Jamie!" mom chided.

"Come here and you can join me."

"Sophie." mom said in surprise

"Maybe it's because I wasn't at the eye of storm" Jamie shot back.

"Both of you cut it out!" mom shouted. "What has gotten into the two of you?!"

"Nothing." Jamie murmured.

"It's something."

"She just woke me up coughing last night, not enough sleep made me tired."

"What do you mean "the eye of the storm"?" our mother asked. I'll be the first to admit he's better at making up excuses then me.

"It was just something she was mumbling in her sleep last night." Jamie replied indicating me.

"Wow Sophie bunny you really must be sick."

"Yeah there goes my Christmas break." I deadpanned.

"I just wanted to see if she wanted to go outside, you know it snowed last night?" Jamie said giving me a knowing glare.

"I don't want either of you going out in that! We don't know what it is and it could be dangerous!" mom scolded.

"What? What happened?"

"There was a blizzard last night sweetie." Mom explained looking out the window.

"Yeah a nuclear winter!"

"Jamie that's enough! Well Sophie something happened with the weather, something got into the clouds and... Well... Go look for yourself."

I stood, swaying, and made my slow way to the window. Lifting the curtain sunlight poured in, blinding me for a moment. Blinking away the sunspots I gazed upon something never seen before...

In my weakened state I climbed the stairs and dragged myself to my nightstand, avoiding any glances at the wet blankets on my bed. Picking up my camera and quickly retreating I nearly fell down the stairs, my mother catching my arm at the last minute.

"Can't this wait till your better?" She asked concerned.

"I need to remember, I slurred" if I'm ever going get my own children to believe in the Guardians I'm going to need to show them some how.

She will never understand.

With the help of mom we made our way to the picture window in the dinning room. Setting the aperture to the smallest setting I took the shot. Blanketing the city of Burgess was a fresh coating of undisturbed snow, this was common for this time of year. The difference was that the mounds of snow were tinted green. Spring green to be exact.


End file.
